Field
Example apparatuses and methods of the disclosure relate generally to a voice recognition server and a control method thereof, and for example, to a voice recognition server configured to provide a result of voice recognition in response to a voice uttered by a user, and a control method thereof.
Description of Related Art
A general voice recognition server configured to provide a result of voice recognition in response to a user's uttered voice in a dialogue type system analyzes a sentence of a text in a received uttered voice using a pre-defined rule module, and then provides a result of voice recognition that is suitable to the user's intentions.
More specifically, a conventional voice recognition server analyzes a sentence structure of a user's uttered voice by matching a text of the user's uttered voice to a sentence pattern to which a pre-defined rule model has been applied, or by matching the text to a sentence pattern determined as being similar in terms of probability. Then, the voice recognition server extracts from the analyzed sentence structure a named entity (NE) that is the purpose of the user's uttered voice and execution information to be performed in the named entity (NE). Then, the voice recognition server may provide a voice recognition result in response to the user's uttered voice based on the extracted named entity and the execution information.
However, such a conventional method for analyzing a sentence structure of an uttered voice has the following problems.
That is, the method for analyzing a sentence structure by matching a text of a user's uttered voice to a sentence pattern to which a pre-defined rule model has been applied is capable of identifying the exact intentions of the user so as to provide a voice recognition result suitable to the user's intentions.
However, in the above analyzing method, in order to analyze a sentence structure, a text of a user's uttered voice must be matched to a sentence pattern to which a pre-defined rule model has been applied, and thus it requires a large amount of computation, which is a problem.
Meanwhile, the method of analyzing a sentence structure of a user's uttered voice by matching a text of the user's uttered voice to a sentence pattern determined as being similar in terms of probability is capable of analyzing the sentence structure with a relatively small amount of computation compared to the aforementioned analyzing method. However, this method is more likely to provide a voice recognition result that is unsuitable to the user's intention than the aforementioned analyzing method.
Not only that, in the case of the aforementioned analyzing method, since a sentence structure is analyzed using a pre-defined rule model, if a text of the user's uttered voice does not satisfy the pre-defined rule model, it may not be able to provide a voice recognition result in response to the user's uttered voice, which is also a problem.